Stoic
by pseudo-cynic89
Summary: Itachi is waiting for kisame and starts to ponder his past actions,mostly about him and Shisui


**Stoic**

Disclaimer: I nearly forgot to put this here but I don't own naruto or anything in this story except the plot. I also have edited this for the one person that did review, even though I have left it for a while I finaly got around to doing what she suggested, Thankyou Miyako-san.

It's kinda a dark fic and doesn't contain a lot of humor if any, the reason why I rated it M was because of it's seriousness not for anything explicit, but enough of by blathering, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stoic: One of the seven attitudes. Its positive pole is peacefulness; its negative pole is tolerance. Stoics view the world with serenity, feeling that outer events aren't of primary importance.

Why then, that Uchiha's are or at least the last Uchiha's were perceived as such? They may be appear emotionless and snobbish making it seem that they have no concern for their surroundings, but is not their reasons for such behavior because they are filled with chaos and violent tendencies? Is not their goals something caused by outer events?

The Akatsuki member pondered this as he sat waiting for his fishy partner to arrive from some reconnaissance that Leader had ordered them to do, he had long finished his part of the mission and decided to waste some time by thinking to himself, though thinking could never be considered a waste of time, too much could be discovered in a stray thought of something previously considered inconsequential.

Though the subject at hand may not be the one he should be thinking of, but he could not help but continue with the thought of the family he had killed and the little boy he had left to wallow in his own hatred of no other than the person thinking of him now.

The weeks that preceded the Uchiha massacre were full of tension among its members; the death of Shisui Uchiha had made the clan uneasy and prone to suspicion especially of its most proud of member Itachi Uchiha, who had been best friends with the deceased and the last person to see him alive.

To test himself he killed all of his family members except for one, a small boy who had just begun the ninja academy and had no idea of real ninja life only to forever hold the scar caused by the events that night, none of it his fault, and yet it was all his fault, how you may ask, well it all happened the day before Shisui died…

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"_Hey Itachi" _yelled Shisui as he spotted his best friend on the small bridge that they so often met at, neither of then new why this particular bridge or this spot only that it was usually convenient at the time to be here.

Shisui always admired Itachi's strength as a ninja and was flattered that he was the only one that Itachi really opened up to, his friend was really important to him but often he wished he could have even some of the strength that Itachi possessed so much of, but he suppressed those jealous thoughts in respect for their friendship.

Itachi was looking at the sunset obviously deep in thought but Shisui new better than to think Itachi had not heard him.

_"Yo"_ was all Itachi could offer as acknowledgment of his friend that so jovially greeted him

_"I know you have been busy but did you have to take two months to just to scrap up a measly 20 minutes to see me, I mean your mission only took a week" _Shisui exclaimed wondering what Itachi could have been doing that took him a month and 3 weeks to do.

_"I've been taking care of social affairs among the elders, they keep agueing about whether I should stay on the ANBU ops or become part of the police force that my father currently runs"_ stated Itachi in his usual voice.

_'Well what do you want to do?'_ asked Shisui. Itachi sighed and looked at his friend

_"I intend for Sasuke to take the position of head of the ANBU"_ was all that Itachi said in response, this confused Shisui as he always thought that Itachi didn't much care for his sibling so it surprised him that he was thinking of Sasuke's future especially one that would make his little brother his superior. The puzzlement must have been obvious on his face because Itachi continued to explain, something he rarely did even with Shisui.

"_I don't want to be responsible for Sasuke not excelling to his full potential, I know I don't show him the "brotherly affection" that I should but it is necessary for him to grow, he can't have his big brother hanging over him ready to catch him if he makes a mistake; a true ninja must learn to be alone, I'm not saying that he can't have friends or be happy but I am saying that my interference would only hold him back, he already holds my opinion to highly if I were to become his mentor or teacher he would never leave my shadow and I love him too much for that, he is the most important person to me". _

With that statement Itachi was called away for some "top secret ninja work" and left a dumbfounded Shisui standing on the bridge. That was the most amount Itachi had ever spoke and the most caring, Shisui secretly wondered what brought this sudden amount of personality from Itachi, the sudden revelation of his feelings for his brother also triggered an unwelcome feeling in Shisui's heart, Jealousy.

Not for Itachi but for Sasuke, for so long Shisui had been used to the fact that Itachi would only ever be close to him and he felt proud of that, by no means was what he felt for Itachi romantic but it did go along the road of… possessiveness. That's right, Itachi was his friend and despite all of his talent Itachi showed all of his weakness to him and made Itachi his to own, more his that he was his mother's and father's son, more his that he was the big brother to Sasuke, and as such he would have to do something about that. To clear his head he went for a walk.

Itachi was finally going to bed after his ordeal with the supposed "Top secret mission" it was just another bickering bout among the elders; do they ever get tired of arguing? Was his last quizzical thought before his head hit the pillow, sleep would have normally conquered him then but for the presents that lingered I the corner of the room.

Without opening his eyes he asked or more like stated _"what do you want"_ to the shadow that proceeded to grow larger, indicating that the person was moving towards him.

_"I have come with a proposition Uchiha Itachi"_ said the voice. _"Like what"_ Itachi said, in truth he wasn't all that interested but he needed to keep him talking as this person possessed and immense chakra and he managed to sneak into the Uchiha compound without being seen.

_"I want you to join us"_ said the still-in-shadow voice _"us?"_ _"Yes I come from an organization called Akatsuki and we are collaborated from powerful missing nin who want to gain great power"_ he did not elaborate any more than that and Itachi could sense that he was looking for an answer so he said

_"There are a few problems with your little plan, for one you assume I am looking for more power than I already have or can't gain with the resources that I have here and two I am not a missing nin"_ was his reply. The Mysterious ninja was not phased and only stated _"Not yet. I'll give you some time to think about it after all, wouldn't want you precious family to suffer that consequences now would we?"_ and with that he vanished.

Itachi didn't know what to do, he didn't want to join Akatsuki but he didn't want to loose his family, which he believed this ninja was more than capable of doing. So he decided to talk to the only person that could give him the right advice, one among the few people he trusted, Uchiha Shisui.

Well, after going to Shisui's house he found that he had the same idea that he did and didn't end up finding him until midday, _"Shisui, I need to talk to you"_ Itachi said, only Shisui could tell the tiredness in his voice and his lack of alertness, judging from the slight increase to the bags under his eyes and almost invisible decrease to the stealth in his walk.

They were at the same bridge as yesterday only Itachi had all the time in the world for Shisui now _"What wrong Itachi?, you know it's funny you should need to talk to me now because I'm now the one whose busy"_ he said while laughing a little in his normally pleasant tone, if Itachi had gotten his forty winks the night before he may have seen the how false that tone actually was, but he didn't notice and only asked _"When will you be available?" _not bothering to question what it was Shisui could be doing_, "oh not until tonight, would that be fine? I'll meet you at the bridge so we can talk then"_ only giving Shisui a single nod of acknowledgement he went to find something to do, there usually always was.

It appeared that Shisui didn't finish until very late, it must have been around 10:30 pm and he last saw Shisui at midday, but eventually he could see Shisui walking up to him.

Relieved that he could finally talk about the strange man that came into his bedroom, he did not notice the other man standing behind Shisui off in the shadows_. "Shisui this it is really important that I talk to you, someone infiltrated the Uchiha compound and is threatening the clan, we need to do something"_

Shisui's expression didn't change, he only said _"indeed we do, something like this can't go on, don't you agree Leader?"_ that's when Itachi noticed the second presence and put his guard up. _"What is the meaning of this Shisui?"_ Itachi asked while holding a kunai in front of him. _"It's quite simple actually" stated Shisui. "I have spent too long in your shadow Itachi, for a while it was ok as long as I was your second and you only belonged to me but you had to change that"_ Shisui's voice began to rise

_"you had to put your brother before yourself and make me even more obscure. For so long I was your only friend, all you ever needed but suddenly in comes in the 'special' little brother and ruins it all, so if you have anyone to blame for your downfall, blame Sasuke". _

Itachi was confused. Second? Belong? Downfall? It wasn't making any sense. Why would Shisui think these things? Say these things, it wasn't like him. _"Shisui, are you feeling ok? Maybe you should see a doctor, your not acting like yourself"_ Itachi said.

"_Au contraire I have never been more myself, and I have never been more sure of what I'm about to do next"_ and with that he walks up to Itachi, removes the kunai from his hands and hugs him.

Itachi still has no clue what's going on but he doesn't want to hurt his friend so he just allows him to continue hugging him, a brief sense of killing intent and then there was a sharp pain in between his shoulder blades "_S-Shisui, w-why…?_" "_Because, I have discovered something very important. Hatred. Hatred gave me the power to rend the most powerful shinobi to his knees … and to his death_"

Itachi looked into his eye's and saw what he said was the truth, the hatred that emanated from his eye's was so intense that a single tear came from his eye for his friend, the last that he would ever shed as his last breathe left his body.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

To clear his head Shisui decided to go for a walk, he went casually around the compound going over his thoughts, wondering how he could think these things of his long time friend when he sensed an unfamiliar presence, it appeared to be inside Itachi's house, curious, he decided to investigate and see who his friend was talking to.

He didn't once consider that Itachi might be "entertaining" a woman as he concluded long ago that Itachi might be asexual due to his aversion to his fan club, both male and female, who seemed to find every opportunity to grope him. As he made his way to Itachi's window he heard voices …_Like what?"_ he heard Itachi say to the mysterious person in the corner of Itachi's bedroom.

_"I want you to join us"_ said a voice _"us?"_ _"Yes I come from an organization called Akatsuki and we are collaborated from powerful missing nin who want to gain great power"_ there was a pause and then he heard Itachi speak "_There are a few problems with your little plan, for one you assume I am looking for more power than I already have or can't gain with the resources that I have here and two I am not a missing nin" _

Shisui continued to listen, becoming very intrigued by this mysterious person_ "Not yet. I'll give you some time to think about it after all, wouldn't want you precious family to suffer that consequences now would we?"_

Shisui could sense that the presence had left and decided to follow, when he caught up to him the stranger was the first to speak "_You know that it's dangerous to talk to stranger, much less follow them"_ stated the voice

_"I want to take you on your proposition"_ was all that Shisui said

_"and what makes you think we want you?, your just the best friend"_ those words stung but Shisui would not be deterred

_"Itachi would never join you, he may seem bad but he's as loyal as they come and isn't one Uchiha as good as another?_

There was a silence before the voice responded _and why, prey tell would you want to join Akatsuki?, after all Itachi is your best friend"_ Shisui spoke _"I've been thinking about it for a while and I now know that I hate Itachi, I'll also do anything if it means being more powerful than him"_ the voice pondered this and eventually said

_"you have until the end of tomorrow to prove yourself worthy of becoming an Akatsuki member or you and Itachi die"_ with that the voice 's presence vanished.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

After that, The Akatsuki had made a clone of Shisui and threw it in the river below the bridge that Itachi and Shisui had often met, Shisui had written his own suicide note and left it with the clone, Akatsuki made quick work of Itachi's body so no one would ever find it.

Using the Mangekyou sharingan Shisui made himself appear like Itachi and having known him so long took on his mannerisms very well, so well only his immediate family saw a minor change in his personality, a few weeks later the Uchiha massacre happened and everyone thought Itachi did it, Sasuke, who had been the only survivor grew up to hate Itachi and went to pursue power with the man that killed his Hokage, Oroichimaru.

Up until this day, no one knew except Leader that Uchiha Shisui lives, his own partner believes him to be Itachi, and even Itachi's own brother believes him as such. The Irony is that Sasuke has in all probability become stronger than Itachi was, with all the training from Oroichimaru, but that does leave the question, is he strong enough to beat Shisui?

"_Hey Itachi"_ said the blue fish-like person next to him _"what did leader want us to do next?"_ Shisui looked to his ignorant partner and denounced that they had nothing left until they searched for the nine tails again, which wouldn't be until the rest of the tailed beasts were captured.

They made their way towards the Akatsuki base, both walking in silence, Shisui turned to look at the sun set with one last thought _"perhaps I am Stoic, after all, after I killed Itachi I felt nothing but harmony and peace"_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

This is my first story so keep the flames down to a minimum if you review at all. It's a one shot and the idea has been plaguing me for a while. I checked to see that no body had done something like this and to my surprise this is an original idea so it should count for something. Make sure if you like this that you tell me, I'm sure there's a "go" button down there somewhere, just keep looking, you'll find it ( PLEASE! I need your review to give me the confidence to write more, or if you hated it to stop me from writing but your not that mean... I hope).


End file.
